1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to animal traps, particularly rotating frame traps, and provides an improved trigger mechanism for such traps, the present trigger mechanism being similar to prior push-pull activated trigger apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Rotating frame traps have long been used in the humane trapping of fur bearing and other animals. Such traps typically comprise a pair of similar frames, which frames can be of a generally square, rectangular, or part-trapezoidal shape, pivotally connected at adjacent ends for relative rotation on a common axis so as to form by the sides thereof two pairs of co-acting jaws. At least one actuator, consisting of a coil spring having arms terminating in closed rings slidable along and encircling one set of adjacent ends of the frames, is used to urge the jaws toward and, when the trap is sprung, maintains said jaws in a closed position. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245, date of issue, Nov. 28, 1961, such a rotating frame trap is described in which the ends which cooperate with the rings are shaped so that in the set position of the trap, these ends lie substantially parallel to each other, the central portions of said ends near the common axis of the frames forming a cross within the rings on the arms of the coil spring. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated hereinto by reference. Trigger apparatus useful with rotating frame traps such as above-disclosed, have been described in the above-mentioned patent or in Lehn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,107 issued Aug. 2, 1960. Such trigger means maintain the frames of the trap in an open position when the trap is set, the frames being released when the trap is sprung in order to permit, as a result of the action of the spring and rings on the end of the actuator, rapid rotation of the frames through an angle of approximately 90.degree., the jaws of the trap thus quickly striking and killing an animal in the trap. Commonly used trigger mechanisms, such as that described in the Lehn patent referred to hereinabove, comprise a pair of prongs adapted to project inwardly toward the center of an open, set trap, which prongs are fixedly connected to a first sleeve rotatably connected to one of the sides of one of the frames of the trap. A bar rotatably mounted by a second sleeve on the adjacent side of the other frame opposite the first sleeve, has one or more notches formed therein which are adated to releasably fit over the first frame through a slot in the first sleeve, the bar thereby releasably holding the trap frames in open set positions against the bias of the actuator. When the prongs are moved forwardly or backwardly in a plane essentially perpendicular to the plane of the trap, for example by an animal passing through the open, set trap, the prongs rotate the first sleeve, the bar being thereby dislodged to permit the trap to close. However, such prior trigger mechanisms can effectively only be activated when the animal biases the prongs along a line substantially perpendicular to the plane in which the frame members lie. Thus, an animal contacting the prongs from a sidewise direction or from a direction skewed from the normal forward-backward direction does not produce the necessary force to spring the trap.
The present invention provides a trigger mechanism for rotating frame trap which is more likely to ensure that an animal will contact inwardly projecting prongs of the trigger mechanism with sufficient force to activate the mechanism, thereby springing the trap.